


Introductions

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Introductions

The morning had started quietly enough. Just the two of them enjoying freshly brewed coffee and the pastries that Jason had picked up earlier that morning from Haley's bakery. Falk had looked at the sweet skeptically but eventually gave in at Jason's insistence that they were life changing. He didn't know about that but the contrast of the flaky crust, cream, and fruit was at least... palatable. He stood and grabbed both mugs to procure more coffee. He leaned over to kiss Jason lightly on the lips before turning. Both men stiffened at the knock rapped sharply on the door. 

Jason stood, sighing to himself fully prepared for his quiet weekend with Falk to be ruined by whomever stood behind the door. When the knock changed to the musical one of Felix's upon his door he swore and swung around to face the other. 

"Shit! It's Felix," Jason explained.

Falk quirked an eyebrow at the paltry explanation. "The young vampire from your team?"

An amused chuckle escaped Jason at the idea of Ava hearing Unit Bravo referred to as Jason's team. "Don't let Ava hear you use that language." 

Any further comment was cut off by Felix on the other side of the door. "We can hear you in there, detective," he singsonged.

"They don't know about us and well," Jason ran a hand through his disheveled hair. _How should he finish that sentence?_ He had meant to tell Unit Bravo but this was not the manner, nor the time he had envisioned.

He looked at Falk standing before him in nothing more than his pants. His hair, which had been skillfully braided when he had come through the mirror last night, was now falling out and mussed. There was no mistake what they had been up to and no way to hide it. Jason wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but there were at least two vampires behind that door that took it as their solemn duty to protect him from everyone and everything. And with that thought the laughter drained from him at what they might do upon this discovery.

Falk approached Jason, having set the mugs down on the coffee table, and took his face between his long hands. "I will leave and come back when they are gone."

Jason shook his head and sighed at the kiss placed upon his lightly to his forehead. The knocking growing louder and more urgent. 

Mason, he recognized the knock.

And that thought was confirmed when his voice growled, "Open the door or I'll kick it down."

Nat's loud shushing following. Which could only mean every member of Unit Bravo stood at his apartment door.

"Grab us more coffee and I'll try and hurry them along," Jason said. 

Falk smirked and grabbing the cups made his way into the kitchen to wait them out.

Jason ran a hand through his hair in a final, desperate attempt to try and straighten it. Taking one last glance around the apartment he swung the door open but made sure to block their entry with his body.

"Hey guys." He tried to sound casual. "What's up?"

"About fucking time you opened the door," Mason scowled from his place against the far wall of the hallway. Cigarette in hand.

Nat shot him a scolding look as Ava's brow pinched in agitation. This visit had clearly not been her idea.

"We're on our way to the bakery for breakfast and you need to join us. Team bonding and all that jazz," Felix said cheerfully as he stepped closer to move into the apartment. 

When he was stopped by Jason's unyielding form, he frowned a bit before glancing around the detective and into the apartment. He noticed the two plates sitting on the wide window seat. The newspaper split into two sections. The two glasses of water. His eyes finally snapped to Jason's appearance. Straightening back up to meet Jason's eyes his frown morphed into the biggest smirk Jason had ever seen. 

"Well, well, well detective," Felix bounced with glee. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Jason rubbed a weary hand over his face when he quickly realized were this conversation was going. He met the eyes of the rest of Unit Bravo before saying, "I would but I have company."

"Oh, I know," Felix chirped.

At Felix's growing enthusiasm, Mason's own interest in the conversation grew and he shoved himself off the wall to make his own assessment of the living room. Ava’s already tense stance stiffened more as if she we’re sure enemy agents would suddenly jump out at them. 

"We will leave you to your guest, detective," Nat smiled brightly at the idea of the detective having met someone.

"Uh, no we won't. I wanna meet them," Felix pouted.

"Me too," Mason smirked at Jason's growing anxiety. 

"That's ridiculous." Nat sputtered. "We will leave the detective to enjoy his weekend." She tried shooing them all down the hallway.

Felix shot meaningful plea towards Mason who spoke up. "Seems we should, uh, maybe be introduced. The detective does seem a bit...on edge. And we _are_ meant to be protecting him and all. What if this person is here for the wrong reasons?"

"Oh please, what possible reasons would someone be here other than I invited them?" Jason frowned.

"Your blood," Mason gave him a knowing smirk. Jason cursed under his breath as he watched the team leader stiffen again and move towards the door. Of course Mason had figured it out a way into the apartment and had now convinced Ava of it too. He could probably could smell Falk from the other room and rather than just leave it, meant to have a bit of fun at Jason's discomfort. 

Jason held his hand up at Ava's approach. "Fine," he glared at Mason's obvious enjoyment of the situation. "I'll let you come in but be on your best behavior."

"Aren't we always?" Felix grinned as he entered the apartment as Jason stepped aside.

"This is not necessary, Jason," Nat said sympathetically. 

"No, it's alright. It had to happen at some point. You might as well find out now," Jason sighed in resignation.

"This should be fun. Thanks, detective," Mason purred as he entered.

After they were all in the apartment he walked toward the kitchen, turning once to look them over. Ava standing on edge in the corner of the room. Mason leaning precariously against the end table near the front door. Felix lounging on the couch and Nat standing near Ava and enjoying looking over the books that lined the wall behind the tall leader. 

"Be nice and don't destroy anything. Please," he pleaded.

Not waiting for a reply he entered the kitchen to see Falk's wide grin. "Don't. Not you too? Is everyone amused by this but me?" Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"It would appear that way, love," he chuckled.

Jason held his hand out and as Falk laced their fingers together, asked, "You ready for this?"

An amused smile still played on his face as Falk nodded and allowed Jason to lead him into the living room and the two stood close together catching the attention of lthe four vampires turned.

"So, well," Jason stumbled, "You all know Falk."

Nat’s bright smile turned to a grimace as Ava's grip broke the book shelf she was leaning on and the books tumbled loudly to the floor as she tensely stalked towards the couple. Nat catching her on the elbow to hold her back.

"Did not see that one coming," Mason mumbled before joining in Felix's laughter.


End file.
